Princess Rapunzel
Princess Rapunzel is currently married to Eugene Fitzherbert as seen in the events of Tangled and elaborated on in Tangled Ever After — which takes place chronologically after the series. She is the daughter of the beloved monarchs of the Kingdom of Corona, Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Likewise, she is the only heir apparent to the Coronan throne and its crown princess and future queen. Personality Rapunzel has a heart of gold; she is kind, generous, caring, and trusting to most anyone she encounters. She loves trying new things and hanging out with her closest friends. Rapunzel is loyal to her friends and family and is willing to do anything for them. She is fiercely protective against those who try to endanger her loved ones. Despite living in a tower mostly alone for the majority of her life, Rapunzel is extremely sociable and extroverted. Her entrapment in the tower gave her adventurous drive and irrepressible spirit. Because of her imprisonment, she also hates restrictive rules, like those imposed by her father, and snobby royal etiquette. History ''Tangled: Before Ever After Rapunzel serves as the protagonist of the animated television movie. Taking place a few months after the events of ''Tangled, and before Tangled Ever After, Rapunzel returns to her kingdom to resume her rightful place in the royal family. Having been reunited with her parents, Rapunzel tries to adjust to her new life as a princess, receiving help from Pascal and her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra. She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess. She asks her father for a change of pace in this regard, but he denies her request, fearing Rapunzel's desire to explore the world will lead to her falling into harm's way, much as she did eighteen years prior, when she was kidnapped by Mother Gothel. On top of this — and the fact that Rapunzel's bubbly way of carrying herself is looked down upon by the royal community — Eugene Fitzherbert, the former thief who had helped her escape from Gothel's tower and Rapunzel's boyfriend, feels confident enough to propose to Rapunzel, and does so, much to the princess' shock and delight. However, despite her love for him, Rapunzel does not feel ready to marry, instead wanting to figure herself out and live the life she's been longing for. Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal and leaves the scene in a huff. In her bedroom, Rapunzel laments her feeling of guilt to Cassandra, who believes Rapunzel could use some down-time. She offers to take Rapunzel beyond Corona's security wall — a forbidden act — and sneaks the princess out with the help of Maximus, the heroic horse who is a member of the King's Guard and Rapunzel's friend. During their outing, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area, and not only are they ominous, but also unbreakable. As Rapunzel examines the area further, she is struck by magic that causes her long, golden hair to grow back. After returning to the castle, Rapunzel and Cassandra try to rid themselves of the hair, but like the thorns, it is unbreakable. Eugene arrives and discovers the truth, offering assistance in hiding the change from Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Rapunzel gets the idea of hiding the hair under an oversized wig, which helps well enough despite its awkwardness. She then joins her parents for breakfast, during which Frederic admits that his methods of protecting Rapunzel have been rather unfair and notes that he is reconsidering his decisions, much to Rapunzel's excitement. Afterward, Arianna visits Rapunzel in the latter's bedroom to bestow a coronation gift. She encourages Rapunzel to choose how to live her own life — and eventually rule the kingdom — despite her father's stubbornness and what others may think. She gives Rapunzel a journal she herself once used in her younger years, with a note the reads: "Plus est en vous," meaning, "There is more to you." Later on, Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins, in the course of which the royal family is confronted by a criminal known as Lady Caine, who seeks vengeance on King Frederic for imprisoning her father. Frederic and the rest of the royal guests are kidnapped, but Rapunzel refuses to stand down and reveals her golden hair. She uses it as a weapon to defeat Lady Caine's accomplices with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saving her father. That night, despite Rapunzel's having proved her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before. With her hair, the very reason Rapunzel was taken in the first place, having returned, Frederic feels he's forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, driving his daughter to tears. Under her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower. Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads a message in the journal given to her by Arianna, and becomes inspired to pursue the adventure she's always desired, despite the obstacles she will have to face. Season One In "What the Hair?!," Rapunzel suffers from nightmares concerning her hair, driving her to seek answers regarding its return. Cassandra suggests they visit a young alchemist named Varian, and during the visit, Rapunzel learns that her hair has lost its healing powers, but can act as a human shield to protect herself and those around her from catastrophe such as falling debris. Unfortunately, Varian's workshop is destroyed before further information can be obtained. Afterwards, Rapunzel confesses the truth about how her hair returned to Eugene, reestablishing their mutual trust despite Cassandra's apprehensions. In "Rapunzel's Enemy," Rapunzel tries to win the favor of Uncle Monty, a kindly old man who booed her after she had unveiled the new seal for the 500th Gopher Grab. All attempts to make him like her fail, so Rapunzel resorts to disguising herself. At first things go well between the two of them, but the Gopher Grab starts before he can reveal why he doesn't like the princess. Unfortunately, the Gopher Grab gets out of control when the gopher goes berserk (due to Eugene's feeding it 'dim'berries instead of 'bim'berries), so the two venture to a river. Monty tries to grab it from some rocks, but falls into the water. With no choice, Rapunzel drops her disguise and rescues him from a waterfall. Despite this, he explains that his naysaying is because of the new seal, as well as a disregard to tradition. He softens up by revealing the gopher he snatched up, which made him the champion of the Gopher Grab as he dreamed of being, but is still sour at the princess for lying to him. Rapunzel finally accepts that not everybody has to like everyone, and that she doesn't like him either, and the two part as not-friends. In "Great Expotations," Rapunzel takes attends a science exposition and even competes by inventing a Megadry, a giant fan. She also makes Varian promise to keep her hair's magic a secret when he tells them that the black rocks physically respond to her and they were growing in the village of Old Corona. In "Queen for a Day," she realizes that being Queen will not be easy and when Corona is facing a snowstorm she needs to protect all the royal subjects including her friends. Meanwhile, Varian has tried some experiments, but when his dad, Quirin, has finally decided to reveal his secret to Varian, he instead finds out that Varian has been trying to experiment with the black rocks and stops him. While they argue, Varian's experiment goes terribly wrong and the Black Rocks starts to encase his dad; desperate, Varian heads to the palace to seek Rapunzel's help; however, in the face of multiple emergencies, Rapunzel feels bound to defer her promise to Varian, though he pleads for her help so vehemently that the King's guards assume he is attacking the princess and expel him. Rapunzel, though distressed by this, decides she must immediately find a legendary weather device created by Demanitus to stop the harmful snowstorm, which she does with help from Cassandra and the apparent self-sacrifice of Pascal. (He is later discovered to have survived.) Meanwhile, Varian, who has discover his father completely engulfed by the amber, vows to release him at any cost — and further swears revenge on Rapunzel and on all Corona for her betrayal. In "The Alchemist Returns," she is manipulated by Varian into gaining him access to the Sundrop, whereupon she finds that Varian's real intention is not to help Corona but to use the entire flower to save his father. She is shocked by his betrayal and at the end of the episode she tells her worries to Eugene; meanwhile, Varian discovers that the Sundrop is no longer in the flower but it is now Rapunzel herself. In "Secret of the Sun Drop," Rapunzel is celebrating her 19th birthday when she learns that her father had read her journal and plans to send Cassandra to a convent. Worse yet, Varian sends an automaton like the one he and Rapunzel had faced in "The Alchemist Returns" to attack her and her friends. After it is defeated, her father decides to lock her up in order to keep her safe, much to her dismay. Her friends help her escape, but as soon as she's free Varian sends a monstrous version of Ruddiger to attack everyone, while he sneaks in and kidnaps her mother. Faced with this, Rapunzel and her father reconcile and plan a rescue mission, while the King's Guard occupy Varian with a frontal attack. While Cassandra and Eugene lead the assault (since her father has been gravely wounded by the transmogrified Ruddiger), Rapunzel and her father sneak into Varian's house through an underground tunnel. However, Varian had foreseen their plan, and captures Rapunzel and Frederic, taunting them and the captive Ariana, and leaving everyone else to fight a whole army of automatons. Varian demands that Rapunzel use her hair as a tip of a drill with which to free his father or else he will keep harming her family, even going as far as pouring one of his chemicals on a black rock next to the Queen that will encase her in the same amber. Fearing for her mother’s life, Rapunzel complies. While Rapunzel's hair does react to the amber, it does not break it, overwhelming Varian with frustration. Ruddiger, horrified by Varian's actions, frees Pascal, who in turn frees King Frederic, who then freed Arianna. Driven to frenzy by the collapse of his plans, Varian attacks Rapunzel and the others with his own automaton that he controls from within: he attempts to crush Cassandra and the queen in order to make Rapunzel suffer. However, the black rocks' reaction to Rapunzel causes her to realize that her connection to them allows her to control them, and with their aid, she manages to defeat Varian. The rocks then raze the wall that separates Corona from the outside world and form a path. Encouraged by her father, Rapunzel determines to follow this path to her destiny. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls," Rapunzel is hesitant to marry Eugene at first, but when he was nearly forced into marrying his ex-fiancee, Stalyan, she decides to marry Eugene straightaway, only for him to insist that they should wait until she truly decides it is the right time. In "The Return of Quaid," she convinces a beekeeper to return to his old job as a sheriff. In "Goodbye and Goodwill," she attempts to celebrate a Goodwill festival with the people of Vardaros, but soon becomes jealous of Cassandra when her activities were more popular than her own. In "Freebird," her sense of adventure gets her and Cass, and soon the others, turned into birds. In "King Pascal," Rapunzel and the gang end up stranded on a tropical island. In "There's Something About Hook Foot," Raps tries to convince Hook Foot to just be himself on a date he has with a mermaid. In "Happiness Is...," Raps finds an idol that grants whomever holds it happiness. Raps has been homesick and lets the power of the Idol corrupt her normally selfless nature. Season Three She is quite shocked, feeling so betrayed, seeing Cassandra take the mighty Moonstone Opal for herself and merge with its dark magics. Outfits Click Here to view Rapunzel's Outfits Relationships Eugene Fitzherbert Rapunzel and Eugene have a long complicated history, first explored in the movie Tangled. They first meet when Eugene, then known as "Flynn Ryder," is trying to escape after stealing from the kingdom and must find a place to hide. Eugene and Rapunzel, after the events of Tangled: Before Ever After were merely a couple, and during that moment, Eugene had proposed to Rapunzel. Afterwards, Rapunzel declined, while Cassandra, supporting her best friend's wishes glared at a devastated Eugene. During the events of Tangled: Before Ever After, we see that Rapunzel and Eugene are a happily dating. Eugene feels that the relationship is going well and decides to propose to Rapunzel. Having just gotten her freedom back, Rapunzel feels like she would lose it if she decides to settle down. She, therefore, rejects his proposal, storming out of the room. Cassandra supports her best friend's wishes by glaring at the devastated Eugene. By the end of the movie, Rapunzel and Eugene make up and their relationship returns to normal. Although he does not understand exactly why she said no, Eugene promises to take things more slowly and to be patient with her. At the end of the short, "Tangled Ever After," Rapunzel and Eugene finally marry. Rapunzel is the current heir to the Corona throne and Eugene would act as the king consort, not having any actual powers, as demonstrated in "Queen for a Day." References ru:Рапунцель Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Teens Category:Classic Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Humans turned into animals